Un monde à reconstruire
by kodako
Summary: Entre le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue, la vie de Harry, Ron, Hermione et de tous les autres, parce qu'après les coups durs, ce n'est pas toujours facile de se remettre debout !
1. Juste un formulaire

L'idée de cette Fic m'est venue pendant un rêve... J'ai eu envie de l'écrire, après, je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut.

**_Titre :_** Un monde à reconstruire

**_Résumé :_** Entre le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue, la vie de Harry, Ron, Hermione et de tous les autres, parce qu'après les coups durs, ce n'est pas toujours facile de ce remettre debout !

Si vous avez des critiques ou des commentaires, n'hésitez pas : j'adore ça !

_** Chapitre 1 :**_

_**Des portes qui claquent**_

« Nom ? »

« Potter »

« Prénoms ? »

« Harry James »

« Problèmes de santé particuliers ? »

« Je suis myope et j'ai des difficultés à t… à me servir de mon bras droit. » Quel imbécile je fais, j'ai failli prononcer le mot baguette… Devant un imbécile de fonctionnaire moldu en plus... Pourtant, après tout ce temps, ces petites erreurs auraient dû s'estomper… Mais que voulez-vous ? On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes !

« Un accident de voiture », ajoutais-je pour me justifier… Un accident de bagnole… Mais bien sûr ! Et l'autre chauffard en face s'appellerait Voldemort évidemment. Enfin bon, l'important est juste que je sois crédible, un mensonge de plus ou de moins, au point où j'en suis, ça ne change pas grand-chose !

Et l'entretien se poursuit... Au vue de la tête que tire le guss en face de moi, ma pomme n'a pas l'air de lui plaire plus que ça... Encore un boulot qui va me passer sous le nez... Bwarf, faire chauffeur livreur ne m'interressait pas plus que ça de toute façon... Et l'imbécile en face qui me demande mes qualifications, non mais vraiment, il s'attend à quoi? Un bac + 5 ? Si j'avais ce niveau d'étude, je ne chercherai pas à bosser dans sa boîte pourrie... Quoi que, si je lui dit que j'ai eu toutes mes buses sauf l'histoire de la magie et la divination, peut être qu'il me prendra plus au serieux... Faudrait que j'essaye un jour, juste pour voir le temps qu'il mettrait à appeler la sécurité pour me foutre dehors...

« Très bien, nous vous recontacterons ultérieurement si nous avons du travail pour vous. » Son intonation me m'indique clairement que l'entretien est terminé. Cette phrase, je ne la connais que trop bien, « nous vous recontacterons ultérieurement », autrement dit jamais. Depuis deux ans que la guerre est finie, depuis deux ans que j'ai quitté le monde de la magie, j'enchaine petit boulot sur petit boulot, pas toujours bien payés, mais qu'importe ! Ma fortune de sorcier n'avait jamais fait mon bonheur, alors pourquoi en serait il différemment chez les moldus ? Voldemort vaincu, je m'étais trouvé seul, héro idolâtré par l'ensemble des sorciers… Je ne voulais pas d'une telle vie ! Aussi, mes valises faites, Poudlard remise sur pied et ma baguette rangée, en souvenir du passé, j'avais franchi la porte du chaudron baveur, alors que tous sommeillaient tant ils avaient abusé de l'alcool pour célébrer ma victoire.

Depuis, je n'ai donné aucun signe de vie à ce monde qui m'adore, des avis de recherches ont été lancés, des brigades d'aurors et leurs niffleurs m'ont pourchassé… Mais ayant vécu dans la crainte d'être capturé par Voldemort, ce n'est pas une poignée de fonctionnaire qui va me mettre la main dessus. D'ailleurs au bout de quelques mois, les recherches se sont atténuées, plus de patrouille cherchant les traces inexistantes de mon passage, plus d'articles dans le journal. L'anniversaire du jour de ma victoire a été déclaré jour de deuil national, on me croit mort, on pleure un héro qui enfin peut vivre, un mémorial a même été édifié à ma mémoire… Hermione me l'a raconté hilare quelques jours seulement après sa construction. Car si je voulais fuir le monde dans lequel j'avais l'impression de n'apporter que mort et pleurs, il n'a jamais été question pour moi de quitter mes amis. Aussi Mione et Ron me rendent régulièrement visite. Ils sont les seuls à me savoir en vie, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'avouer la vérité aux autres Weasleys, ne suis-je pas le seul responsable de la mort de Fred ? Comment aurais-je pu encore les regarder en face en sachant cela, coment aurais-je pu affronter leurs regards? J'ai donc choisi de fuir, ah qu'il est beau le célèbre courage des Gryffondors !

Ayant confié Teddy à Ron, je ne suis attendu nulle part, et ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, mes pas me guident naturellement vers un de mes endroit, comment dire ? Favori ? Non, pas vraiment, disons habituel plutôt : le Peace'Bar, je n'ai rien d'un alcoolique, mais avouons que pour voir du monde quand on s'ennui, c'est un lieu idéal !

Je commande une bière et échange quelques mots avec Dudley qui est serveur ici pour quelques semaines encore. Afin, dit-il, d'apprendre à palier à ses propres besoins sans l'aide d'autrui, bref, cela signifie qu'il veut vivre autrement que comme un petit fils à papa pourri gâté. Choix que j'approuve bien entendu ! Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, mon cousin m'a beaucoup aidé lorsque j'ai quitte la magie, il tenait absolument à me remercier pour ce que j'avais fait pour lui, le coup des détraqueurs je crois. Il m'a dégotté un petit appart' génial, dans un coin pas trop fréquenté de Londres.

Avec mes cheveux teints en blond les premiers temps, un poil de fond de teint sur la cicatrice (les moldus sont des génies parfois !), et des verres de contacts, j'étais méconnaissable. Bien sûr, mes cheveux ont maintenant repris leur couleur naturelle, mais il reste rare que les gens devinent qui je suis, car fort heureusement pour moi, bien peu nombreux sont les sorciers qui se baladent hors de leur univers. Et puis lorsqu'il arrive que l'on me reconnaisse dans la rue, je me contente de détourner le regard, en général c'est assez efficace, surtout depuis que tous me croient morts !

« Teddy n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non, j'étais à un entretien d'embauche... C'est Ron qui s'en occupait, il a du l'emmener à son entrainement ! »

Teddy, Teddy Lupin, mon dernier lien avec la magie. Il me ressemble tellement, orphelin, et si étrange, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à l'abandonner, ne suis-je pas le mieu placé pour savoir à quel point un parrain est indispensable, Sirius avait été une lueur d'espoir dans ma vie, le soutien qui m'avait permi de tenir. Aussi je voulais autant que possible être present aux côtés du petit, bien qu'officiellement, Hermione soit responsable de lui car j'étai déjà mort aux yeux de la communauté magique, lorsqu'Andromeda, incapable de l'assumer, à sombré dans la folie, clouée jour et nuit dans un hôpital où elle ne fait rien d'autre que pleurer la mort de son mari, de sa fille et de son gendre. Une famille détruite, une famille comme tant d'autres après cette guerre. Je pense souvent que le ministère a été plus que ravi de confier Teddy à Hermione, car bien qu'orphelin de gerre, bien que pupille de la nation, ce cher Teddy reste avant tout fils de Loup-Garou, ce que nulle famille qui se respecte n'oserait accepter, le prestige de ses parents étant trop attenué par la condition de son père.

Lorsque je l'ai quitté ce matin, il arborait fierement des cheveux d'un rouge soutenu, signe de colère chez lui, mais lorsque Ron a commencé à lui parler de "balais qui volent très très haut dans le ciel et sur lesquels il pourra monter s'il est très très sage", il a recupéré son sourire, et quand Ron a ajouté que peut être ils iraient voir Hermione et Kate, ses cheveux leur couleur rose si semblable à ceux de sa mère.

* * *

« Nom ? »

« Granger »

« Prénoms ? »

« Hermione Jane »

« C'est pour vous ou pour la petite ? »

« C'est pour ma fille »

« Alors son nom à elle, c'est quoi ? » L'amabilité d'une porte de prison cette mégère... La politesse, le sourire, tu connais pas ma grosse?

« Kate Weasley »

Evidemment, quand je prononce son nom, cette idiote de secrétaire me regarde bizarrement… On n'a pas idée d'être aussi désagréable… Vraiment il faut que je dise à Georges d'en changer, elle est peut-être bien foutue, et je suis sûre que c'est pour ça qu'il l'a engagé, mais franchement ça fait à peine cinq minutes que je suis en face d'elle, et elle m'insupporte déjà. En plus je suis sûre qu'elle se fait des films quand au nom de famille de ma fille… Grand bien lui en fasse !

« Le docteur Weasley vous attend, vous pouvez y aller. »

Georges, psychomage spécialisé en pediatrie, qui aurait pu s'y attendre ? Chercher à combattre la douleur des enfants par le rire, une idée etonnante, mais plus qu'utile dans ce monde que tant d'entre eux n'avaient connu qu'en guerre. Il fallait se reconstruire, tout reconstruire, et le rire n'est il pas une voie royale pour accéder au bien-être ? Il n'a certes pas abandonné les farces et attrappes, mais cela n'est plus desormais qu'un passe tems pour lui, la boutique dont il a refusé de se separer lui rappelait trop son jumeau.

Dailleur, dès qu'elle l'apperçoit, ma Kate se débat dans mes bras et laisse exploser sa joie dans long et incomprehensible babillage digne de la petite fille de dix-huit mois qu'elle est.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ma petite ? Et toi Mione, ça va depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Oh tu sais, moi moins je te voies quand tu bosses, mieux je me porte. »

« C'est sûr que la dernière fois tu debarquais en urgence dans mon bureau ta petite Kate en pleine crise. Elle a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, elle n'en a pas refait depuis ? »

Voila, voila ma vie, voila ma fille, visiblement allergique à la magie, peut être trop exposée avant sa naissance, on ne sait pas vraiment, de nombreux médecins se sont penchés sur son cas, ils n'ont rien trouvé d'anormal, son taux de wizocytes est normal ; trop faible, elle aurait été cracmol, trop élevé, puissante mais instable ; oui, tout est normal chez elle, mis à part le fait qu'un simple sort déclanche chez elle des crises terrifiantes et douloureuses, qui finiront certainement par la tuer. Un an et demi qu'elle est née, un an et demi qu'elle souffre, et j'ignore si je m'y suis habituée, mon mode de vie est simplement revenu à la normal, enfin, normal pour moi, à la moldue quoi. Ca me rapproche de Harry, mais ça m'éloigne de Ron... Pourquoi doit-on toujours choisir ?

Etrangement, la seule forme de magie qui ne l'affecte en rien, est le metamorphisme de Teddy, ils sont comme frère et soeur, cela n'est pas plus mal, ça lui fait un peu de compagnie. Dire qu'elle ne supportait même pas les balais de Ron, dire qu'il m'a quitté pour ça.. Choisi ta fille ou ton Quidditch, il a choisit le sport, c'est bien un mec... Je ne lui en veux pas, je ne lui en veux plus, peut être que je l'aime toujours, ou peut être que cette epreuve a simplement achevé de detruire notre amour que la guerre avait déjà bien abimé...

* * *

« Nom ? »

« Malefoy »

« Prénoms ? »

« Draco Lucius »

« Vous avez été condamnés à 4 ans d'incarcérations, pour activités Mangemorts, tentative d'homicide sur la personne d'Albus Dumbledore, devant votre conduite exemplaire et étant mineur au moment des faits, le Magenmagot vous a accordé une remise de peine de 2 ans. C'est bien cela ? »

« Oui. »

« Très bien, vous signez ici, et vous êtes libres. Vous aurez rendez-vous avec un Psychomage toutes les deux semaines. N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes qu'en liberté conditionnelle, à la moindre incartade on se revoit ici. »

Sans blague, j'étais pas au courant. Ca ne fait jamais que 24 mois que je croupis dans ce trou, à me ressasser sans cesse les raisons de ma condamnation, il faut en plus que cet imbécile de gardien me gâche mes premières secondes de liberté. Un psychomage... Et puis quoi encore ? A quoi est ce que ça va vous servir, imbéciles de planqués dans votre foutu ministère, à quoi est ce que ça va ME servir au nom de Merlin ? Qu'est ce que je vais foutre là-bas ? Raconter ma petite enfance ? Je l'entend d'ici ce crétin "Ooh je crois que vous n'étiez pas très heureux" "Oh, je crois que vous n'étiez pas très proche de votre paternel"... Merci mais je suis déjà au courant !

« Une bague de surveillance sera apposée sur votre baguette, elle nous rendra compte de l'ensemble des sorts que vous lancerez. Vous serez tenu de ne pas l'oter avant une durée equivalente à la totalité de la peine que vous aviez à purger, c'est à dire encore deux ans. Avez vous quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Merci, mais je ne vais pas hurler de joie quand on m'apprend que je vais être surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre !

Me voila enfin libre, libre, libre ! Sous surveillance, certes, mais libre, enfin... Je peux voir les soleil, je ne suis pas sans cesse entouré gens qui me considèrent comme la plus abjectes choses qui soit en ce monde, car aussi bien les gardiens qui me prenaient pour un Mangemort avéré, ce que je suis en effet, que les autres prisonniers qui se détournaient de moi à cause du temoignage du vieu fou, qui me déclarait sous influence lors des faits, tous me méprisaient... Dumbledore m'a tout de même épargné la prison à vie... J'ai rarement eu autant envie de serrer un portrait dans mes bras ! Dire que j'ai failli le tuer... Enfin bon, peut être que j'en aurais été incapable... Surement même, mais ça, personne ne doit le savoir !

Un bar... Après tout, je n'ai nulle part où aller, peut être devrai-je m'en occuper d'ailleur, mais bon, autant fêter ma liberation comme il se doit...

Je n'arrive pas à y croire : je me suis fais jeter hors de ce stupide bistrot, moi, Draco Malefoy ! Ma tête n'avait pas l'air de lui revenir... Ou peut être qu'elle lui revenait un peu trop justement, il faut dire que j'ai pas mal fait la une des journeaux à une certaine époque, mais pas exactemment aux côtés du survivant, ni dans la rubrique _"Héros de guerre"_... Tiens, d'ailleur, Potter, j'me demande ce qu'il devient, surement à se faire brosser dans le sens du poil par une bande de journaliste dégénérés, ou peut être même casé avec la weasley... Quel con... Même s'il m'a sauvé la vie... Quel con ! Je deteste devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un !

Maintenant je me balade dans le monde Moldu, moi, dans le monde Moldu... Par Merlin mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Je n'aurai jamais cru tomber si bas... Mais ce n'est pas parce que l'ensemble de la population sorcière me jette des regards haineux lorsque je défile dans le chemin de traverse que je dois renoncer à fêter dignement ma liberation ! J'ai pris une décision et je m'y tiens !

Je crois que je suis vraiment trop têtu... Mais je dois avouer que les Whiskys moldu sont resque aussi bons que les notres... Bon d'accord : ils ont EXACTEMENT le même goût... Mais jamais je ne m'abaisserai à l'avouer... Surtout qu'il va falloir que je finisse completement bourré pour qu'on me mette dehors... Vu que je n'ai pas une noise moldue... Se faire jeter deux fois dans la même journée... Le nom de Malefoy perd réellement de sa classe !

Troisième verre, ma tête tourne agréablement, ça me rappelle nos petites soirées serpentardesque dans les cachots... Je suis libre... Quatrième, cinquième, ce n'est plus ma tête qui tourne, c'est le monde qui m'entoure, je suis libre... sixième, septième... Le bruit, des voix, lever la main, je... suis... libre... huitième, neuvième, des voix, cris, mal, oreilles, chut, silence, libre, je... libre... douzième, onzième, vingtième, sais plus... Main, épaule, voix, voix connue, libre, je... libre.

« Malefoy ? »

« Libre... Suis... Libre... »

Me secoue, non arrête, mal, tête, ventre... Me tire, marcher, air froid, mal, mal, trop mal, étouffe... Noir...

« Tu vas dormir là, ok ? Tu comprends ce que je dis Malefoy ? »

« Suis... Libre... »

Canapé, tomber, dormir... Noir...

* * *

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Il est pas mignon mon Draco bourré ? Mais qui est venu l'aider ?


	2. Encore un matin

**_Titre :_** Un monde à reconstruire

**_Résumé :_** Entre le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue, la vie de Harry, Ron, Hermione et de tous les autres, parce qu'après les coups durs, ce n'est pas toujours facile de se remettre debout !

Si vous avez des critiques ou des commentaires, n'hésitez pas : j'adore ça !

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

_**Encore un matin...**_

« Allez, debout ! »

Non, j'ai encore envie de dormir… Allez, s'il te plait, encore cinq minutes, cinq petites minutes. D'un grognement, je tente de chasser l'importun qui ose m'arracher à ma précieuse, et sacrée ! Grasse matinée quotidienne…

« Alleeeez tonton Ron, allez, on se lève ! P'pary il a dit qu'il vient le matin d'auzourd'hui, et là on est le matin, hein, on est le matin. Alors il faut tu te lèves, sinon ze pourra pas voir Kate et Mione avec le z'odrinateur, et t'as promis ze pourra ! Hein, t'as promis, alors tu te lèves, hein ! Tu te lèves… »

Merlin que ce petiot est bavard, un vrai moulin à paroles, parfois je me demande comment Harry arrive à se débrouiller avec lui. Allons, courage, entrouvrons, un œil, l'autre… Aïe… Courbatures, quelle poisse ! Que les lendemains d'entraînement peuvent être douloureux parfois. J'hésite vraiment à me planquer la tête sous l'oreiller, mais jette tout de même un coup d'œil au réveil qui trône sur ma table de chevet… 6h07… QUOI ?? 6h07 ?? Ce môme me lève à 6h un dimanche matin ?? Qu'ai-je fait à Merlin pour mériter pareil châtiment ??

« Bon, allez ! tu te lèves toi ! Sinon ze vais me fasser ! »

Comment voudriez-vous décemment résister à une bouille de petit ange fâché comme celle là ? Difficilement je m'assois sur mon lit, capitulant devant le regard faussement furieux de Teddy. Je n'ai jamais été du matin, mais il semble que ce petit monstre ne prenne pas cet aspect de ma personnalité en considération…

« Dis, tu me fais faire le nimbus, siiiiiiiiii te plait tonton Ron ! »

J'attrape un T-shirt au hasard dans ma penderie, après tout, quand il faut y aller… Il faut y aller ! Et c'est à grands renforts de VRAOUUUUM que nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner… Bien mérité !

« Et là on dirait que z'étais un gros sien à trois tête et que ze voudra te manger, d'accord tonton Ron ? »

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'agisse vraiment d'une question et me voilà donc coincé sous la table de ma cuisine, une vieille baguette dégageant de forts peu appétissants relents de sushi dans ma main gauche, jouant le rôle du pauvre Cracmol sur le point de se faire dévorer… Assez dégradant je dois l'avouer. Heureusement, une sonnerie vient interrompre notre jeu, et je dois tenter de rattraper un Teddy qui s'élance déjà en courant vers le téléphone du salon en criant :

« Peut être c'est Hemione ! »

Et ce qui devait arriver… Arriva ! Un coin du tapis, des petits pieds maladroits, une chute, un grand bruit, puis…

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn »

D'une main je soulève le petit monstre, de l'autre je décroche le téléphone…

« Allo, oui ? »

« Tu tortures Teddy ? »

Harry, évidemment, il n'y a que lui pour appeler aussi tôt…

« Non, la tête de ton filleul vient simplement d'abîmer mon nouveau canapé, sinon toi, quoi de neuf ? »

« J'ai un truc dément à te raconter, mais là j'ai pas vraiment le temps, je passe chercher Teddy dans un petit quart d'heure, ça te va ? »

« Mmm, ok ! Attend, je te le passe, il a un truc à te dire qui ne peut visiblement pas attendre ton arrivée ! »

La crise de larme n'aura duré que quelques secondes, et s'il y a quelque chose que j'apprécie chez Teddy, c'est bien cela, son incessante et communicative bonne humeur, en dépit de toute les horreurs qui lui sont tombées dessus… Au fond, il ressemble terriblement à Harry et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'ils font si bien la paire…

« Tu sais P'pary, et bah hier avec tonton Ron, bah on est zallé voir les balais et puis même qu'on a volé trop super haut et même qu'on a mangé une glace aussi et puis on a vu Mione et puis Kate et puis j'ai joué au Touffu et puis on a fait le nimbus et puis… »

Vraiment, ce petit est beaucoup trop bavard… « P'pary », contraction de Papa, Parrain, Harry, et que sais-je encore ? Si Harry n'est pas son père biologique et lui parle souvent de celui-ci, Teddy pourtant semble le considérer comme tel. Comment lui en vouloir ? Comment, alors qu'il n'avait qu'à peine un an lorsque Remus est mort, pourrait-il s'en souvenir précisément ? Lorsqu'il est arrivé chez nous, lorsque Harry l'a pris sous son aile, il était tellement déboussolé, réclamant sans cesse son père, sa mère, sa grand-mère… Georges nous a expliqué qu'il lui fallait absolument un point d'attache, un repère fixe, quelqu'un qui ne le quitte pas, il fallait qu'il soit entouré, aimé, lui qui se sentait abandonné… Et Harry s'en est chargé, dans le secret, puisqu'il a fait le choix de disparaître, il lui a apporté une nouvelle famille, de la joie, mais surtout le sourire… Et depuis ils sont inséparables !

Teddy raccroche, il ne reste donc plus qu'à attendre son parrain. Harry m'a promis de passer dans 15 minutes… J'ai donc une bonne demi heure devant moi, car avouons-le, la ponctualité n'est pas la plus grande qualité de notre cher Elu… Pas plus que la mienne d'ailleurs, j'abandonne le petit devant une émission de télé moldu où il est question d'un petit pantin dans une voiture jaune ()… Passionnant visiblement, surtout pour Teddy, qui s'empresse d'arborer la même coiffure et le même visage rondouillard que le héro.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, on sonne à la porte, Teddy qui a retrouvé visage humain, abandonne le poste de télévision et court sur ses petites gambettes, ouvrir la porte à son parrain favori.

* * *

« Allez, debout ! »

« Mmm, non, j'ai pas envie », murmurai-je d'une voix ensommeillée à l'homme qui tentait vaillamment de me faire sortir du lit.

« Mais tu sais bien qu'il le faut, tu as un examen aujourd'hui Ginny-chérie. »

« Mais je veux paaaaaas me lever… C'est trop stressant ! »

Une main, deux mains, dans mes cheveux, sur mon dos… Mmmm, un massage, rien de tel pour se détendre, je crois mon mec est un dieu… Les mains deviennent plus baladeuses et descendent encore plus bas, je crois que mon mec est un dieu… intéressé ! Mais là non, impossible, pas le temps ()…

« Dean… J'ai pas la tête à ça ! », lui dis-je en me dégageant doucement.

« De toute façon, pour moi t'as jamais le temps ! » me répond-il, un peu énervé visiblement.

« C'est quoi ça, un reproche ? »

« Non, une constatation. »

De toute façon, les conversations comme celles là ne mènent à rien, je sors du lit et file sous la douche, on en reparlera ce soir. Evidemment que je l'aime, mais parfois qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve… Soit il est surprotecteur, soit il prend la mouche pour un rien, alors avec mon caractère pourri, souvent ça fait des étincelles.

« A ce soir, si je rentre pas, c'est que j'ai tout foiré ! »

Avant de claquer la porte, je m'empare de la Gazette du sorcier, qu'un hibou dépose chez nous chaque matin. Dean me pardonnera surement de devoir attendre ce soir pour lire les nouvelles, après tout, c'est moi qui suis stressée, c'est moi qui ai un exam', et c'est moi qui ai besoin de me détendre !

Quelques minutes plus tard, me voilà dans le gigantesque amphithéâtre où je dois passer le concours de Médicomagie… Je regarde autour de moi… Nous sommes plus d'un millier, et seule une petite centaine aura la chance de passer en seconde année… Les meilleurs, je dois faire partie des meilleurs… Je n'aurai pas d'autre chance, car ce concours, j'y ai déjà échoué l'an dernier… Oh, de peu, de très peu, je suis bonne, mais ici il ne s'agit pas d'être bon, ni même excellent, il s'agit juste d'être meilleur que les autres…

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, vous pouvez retournez vos copies. Vous avez quatre heures »…

Et voilà, ma main tendue vers ce bout de parchemin, il n'est plus temps de regretter, je joue ici mon avenir…

* * *

« Allez, debout ! »

Ca doit bien faire un quart d'heure que je me répète ça… Et résultat je suis toujours dans mon pieu, avec l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes danse la techtonik dans mon crâne. J'essaye de me remémorer la soirée de la veille… Dur dur, je me souviens d'être sorti de prison, de m'être fait jeter dehors par un barman agressif, d'être allé ma bourrer la gueule dans le monde moldu… Mais après c'est le gros trou noir ! Je ne sais pas où je suis, chez qui je suis ni quelle heure il est ! Quoi qu'après réflexion et un petit coup d'œil sur ma gauche, en supposant que la petite boîte noire aux chiffres lumineux indique l'heure, il doit être 8h14. Quelqu'un a posé des vêtements propres sur le dossier d'une chaise, ils doivent être pour moi, et de toute façon, si elles ne le sont pas, je me les approprie. Certes c'est loin d'être de la haute couture comme j'avais l'habitude d'en porter avant ce foutu séjour à Azkaban, mais c'est toujours mieux que les vieilles fringues de prisonnier dont je me suis vêtu pendant deux ans. La prison, ça vous change un homme je l'affirme !

J'ignore où se trouve ma baguette, mon hôte semble avoir fait main basse dessus. C'est donc un sorcier, fort heureusement pour moi ! Il aurait été trop décadent pour un sang-pur de ma classe de me retrouver chez un vulgaire moldu. Même un sang de bourbe serait moins dégradant. Je sors de la chambre, quand soudain un bruit de cavalcade…

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh ! Un loup, au secours un loup, je suis tombé chez un loup garou ! »

C'est alors qu'une langue rose et rapeuse entre en contact avec mon visage, ce qui est loin du mode d'attaque habituel de ces monstres hybrides… D'autant qu'on est en plein jour… Et que la pleine lune est dans une semaine… Il s'agit donc d'un vulgaire chien, mon esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool me joue visiblement quelques tours… Enfin, l'important reste que personne ne m'ait vu… Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire au couloir dans lequel je me trouve, personne à gauche, personne à droite… Voila qui est parfait, mon honneur est sauf.

Suivi par le chien, qui semble ravi qu'un parfait inconnu se balade dans sa demeure, je me dirige vers une pièce, espérant sincèrement qu'il s'agisse de la cuisine. Raté, cela semble plutôt être le salon, alors que je m'apprête à rebrousser chemin, des photos posées sur la cheminée attirent mon attention. Quitte à être là, autant tâcher d'en savoir plus sur mon hôte !

« C'est amusant toutes ces têtes connues… Il devait être à Poudlard ! »

Je regarde les divers portraits… Un petit bonhomme aux cheveux bleus, toute une bande de Weasley, Granger, la Weasley, la Weasley encore, et encore, et encore, Sirius Black l'ex criminel, au meurtre duquel mon paternel a participé, un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom… Si, Lupin, le professeur Lupin voilà. Il y a aussi pas mal de photos de groupe, dont une de cette association stupide que j'avais fait arrêter au cours de notre cinquième année. C'est amusant, à chaque fois, il y a toute la bande des Gryffondors, sauf… Non, ce n'est pas possible… Je ne peux pas être chez LUI ?? Non, ce doit être un cauchemar, il ne m'aurait JAMAIS accueilli chez lui…

« Salut Malefoy ! Je vois que tu es réveillé. »

Si… C'est bien lui !

« Potter… Quelle joie de te revoir »

() Et voici... Oui-Oui! Oui Oui!

() Désolé mais je peux rien écrire sur ce couple... Je l'aime pas du tout


End file.
